Chess Tales
by ChessTheHedgehog
Summary: Mmmm...¿por donde empiezo?Oh si! Mi nombre es Chess The Hedgehog,a simple vista soy una eriza cualquiera y sobretodo gracias a los medicamentos que tomo.Digamos que...¿soy una psicopata?desde muy pequeña me ah gustado matar a sangre fria,lo sé,suena insensible y no soy asi por mi trastorno bipolar simplemente soy así, algunos no me conocen,este es el momento(mal summary)(Oc)


**Chess Tales**

**Hola!tengo un nuevo Fic contando la historia de Chess ¿por qué? Porque su historia no esta muy que esta historia sera la definitiva y sera diferente a la de Rainbow Emerald(que sera como una historia alterna)ESTA ES LA DEFINITIVA xD así que váyanse olvidando de que Chess estaba enamorada de Sonic y que se conocían de pequeñas con Amy y blaah blah,solo olviden eso y ya.**

**Espero que les guste!**

Mmmm...¿por donde empiezo?Oh si! Mi nombre es Chess The Hedgehog,a simple vista soy una eriza cualquiera y sobretodo gracias a los medicamenteos que que...¿soy una psicopata?desde muy pequeña me ah gustado matar a sangre fria,lo sé,suena insensible y no soy asi por mi trastorno bipolar simplemente soy asi,no tengo idea de porque.

No tengo idea de donde nací,solo se que mi mamá murió de una extraña enfermedad tiempo después de que yo naciera y mi padre prácticamente me abandono,aunque viviamos en el mismo sitio nunca recibí ni una sola muestra de cariño de é se preocupen!no todo en mi infancia fué malo,tuve mis momentos de alegria,pero vamos al grano y empezemos desde acá.

Me crié con mis tios y mi primo Sonic,la verdad hasta hace poco descubrí que ese erizo azul idiota es familiar mio,yo no recuerdo mucho de mi niñez,algunas de las pocas cosas que sé es que un día apareci con este amuleto azul que llevo siempre.

De niña fuí algo solitaria,añoraba el cariño de mi padre,no les miento,mis tios me mimaron mucho y me trataron como a una hija más;pero cualquiera sabe que no es lo mismo,viví aproximadamente hasta mis 3 años con ellos ¿que sucedió?el tonto de Eggman atacó la ciudad donde vivíamos,mis tios murieron,fuí llevada a un orfanato y me adoptó una gata llamada Misty,a la cual le debo mucho,que en paz descanse.

Ahí concluye una etapa de mi vida,la cual no les narré con detalle porque como dije antes no recuerdo mucho,lo que si recuerdo fué el tiempo que pasé con Misty,lo que les contaré.

Misty era una gata color crema,de ojos ambar,era muy bondadosa y ayudaba a la gente que la necesitaba,por eso me adoptó.Ella me trató como si en verdad fuera su hija,ya que ella no podía tener sus propios hijos y jamás me ocultó de donde venía yo,esto nunca me incomodó,hasta que cumplí los 5 años y empezaron los problemas.

Mist,como solía llamar a mi "mama" y yo caminabamos por un lindo parque que había cerca de nuestro hogar,como les dije,yo era muy solitaria y Misty decidió que ya era hora de que me relacionara más con otros niños de mi eso me llevó a ese parque para que pudiera jugar con otros chicos,al principio estaba algo nerviosa,y solo jugé sola.Ví a unas equidnas un poco mayores que yo acercarse a mí,pense que querian conocerme,que equivocada estaba.

-Miren-dijo una de las equidnas-Es la huérfana

-Pobrecita-dijo la otra con sarcasmo-No deberiamos tratarla asi es su culpa que sus padres no la hayan querido.

-Es cierto-Julie-Su,como se llamaba la que parecia ser la "lider"me miro con burla-No quisiera estar en el lugar de ella.

Fué la primera vez en mi vida que me senti humillada,las lágrimas corrian por mis mejillas y no solo me sentía humillada,en mi pequeño corazoncito creció un nuevo sentimiento,una sonrisa se formó en mi furia,ganas de golpear algo...me acerqué a Julie-Su con los puños apretados,tenía la intención de empujarla,pero ella era mayor que un jalón de pelo me dejó en el suelo,la furia se me fué rápidamente y de nuevo empezé a unas voces en mi mente y me sentí muy confundida.

Julie-Su rió-Esta pequeñaja quedo aturdida-se acercó a mi-La tontita creía que podria enfrentarse a mi-la equidna estaba lista para descargar un golpe en mi cabeza,pero entonces...

-¡Déjala!-una gata negra con un ojo azul y el otro rojo,aproximadamente de mi misma edad saltó frente a Julie-Su.

-Pero si es Julie-resopló Julie-Su-¿Ahora quieres defender a esta...?-refiriendose despectivamente a mi.

-Si-dijo la gata-Atrévete a hacerle algo y ya vas a ver

Julie-Su suspiró-Olvidalo,prefiero no rebajarme a tu nivel-dicho esto se fué junto a su amiga.

-¿Estás bien?-me dijo la gata con una solo asentí con la cabeza.

-No seas tímida-me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a levantar-¿Cómo es tu nombre?

-S-s-soy Chess...-respondí con la cabeza gacha.

-Soy Julie,si esas dos equidnas te vuelven a molestar solo avísame-ella se escuchaba muy madura para tener tan solo 6 añ ,a lo lejos vi corriendo a un gato de la misma apariencia que ella,venía hacia lo abrazó y el gato se quedó mirandome,como esperando a que dijera algo.

-Chess,el es mi hermano Flash.

-Soy el granidioso,inigualable y...-Julie le cubrió la boca.-Callate de una buena vez!

Yo solo reí,desde ese día cada tarde jugaba con ellos,se convirtieron en mis mejores era muy inteligente y siempre reprendía a su hermano mientras que el solo alardeaba y hacia tuve mucho cariño,pero sobretodo a Flash,aunque eramos unos chiquillos y no conocíamos nada de la puedo decir que tal vez,sentiamos algo uno por el otro.

Fuimos amigos por aproximadamente 8 meses,pero por el trabajo de su padre ellos se tuvieron que mudar y yo quedé sola otra vez.

Pasó un año,yo tenía 6 años y ya sabía algunas cosas más de la vida,aprendí a controlar mi teletransportación y manejar los rayos,que son mis poderes de nacimiento;asi iba creciendo y Misty notó algunos cambios en mi comportamiento.

Si mal no lo recuerdo,un momento estaba feliz y al otro enojaba y lloraba,además a veces parecia no importarme nada e incluso hablaba de la muerte,Mist pensó que era normal en mi edad,pero no sabía que cuando yo cumpliera 7 años descubirira algo que me cambiaría para siempre.

**Es algo corto,lo es como una presentación para ver si les gusta este Fic,porfa dejen reviews para poder continuarlo que les haya agradado e informenme si hay algun error o si tienen un consejo.**

**Por ahora no pedire Oc,mas adelante si.**

**Adios!**

**-Chess The Hedgehog**


End file.
